


When the World Was Young

by Scytale



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Persephone, Hades, and a crown of flowers.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	When the World Was Young

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "flower crown" at the 3 sentence ficathon: https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.htm

She plucks wildflowers from the field around them and chains the stems together, until a crown of white and gold wildflowers takes shape in her hand.  
  
She slips it over Hades' head; at his bewildered look, she laughs and teases him. "Now you're a king."  
  
"One day, Persephone," he says. "I'll make you a queen."


End file.
